The vampire among us
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Laito Sakamaki, quien ahora se desempeña como detective, con el fin de salvaguardar la existencia de los vampiros empieza a investigar la muerte de una vampira quien, horas antes, le había alertado acerca de los extraños acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo en la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

**EDITADO:** 22/03/2016. Cambié varios diálogos entre Laito y Ayato que son importantes en la historia, por lo que se recomienda leer nuevamente.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, intento de suspenso, vocabulario obsceno, temas sexuales, shonnen-ai (hombre x hombre), posibles **spoilers** de Lost Eden, violencia, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** »Pensamientos«

* * *

 **The vampire among us**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Los terrores de la noche**

* * *

La noche era fría y nublada, aunque eso no era obstáculo para las criaturas sobrenaturales que eran conocidas como vampiros. Pero a causa de ello, muchos vampiros aprovechaban las facilidades que la luna les otorgaba a esas horas, atacaban sin pensar a otros humanos, hasta llegar a matarlos, provocando sospechas entre los mortales de su existencia. Sin embargo, Laito Sakamaki procuraba atrapar a aquéllos vampiros que no obedecían las reglas entre los de su especie.

Esa noche no era diferente, el vampiro detective acababa de encarar a uno de los vampiros más problemáticos de la ciudad; y con esto era llevado por la policía especializada en vampiros (algo que obviamente los humanos desconocían), ellos se encargaban de su eficaz procesamiento en dónde sería juzgado por ante los tribunales, allí ya sería trabajo para otra persona terminar el deber como ciudadanos vampiros, decidir su castigo por no cumplir las normas vampíricas.

—Debo admitir que éste fue muy difícil, pero no menos divertido —mencionó Laito con aquélla sonrisa que a pesar de los años, no desaparecía. Sacó una caja de su bolsillo del cual tomó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca, a su vez tomó su yesquero y lo encendió.

—De nuevo andas fumando, ¿qué no te cansas de esa maldita cosa? —le preguntó su hermano, Ayato.

—Me gusta tener algo metido a la boca, me hace sentir calmado —le respondió luego de esparcir el humo provocando que Ayato lo mirara con molestia—. No todos tenemos un novio a quien chupársela todos los días.

—Maldito, vuelves a mencionar a Ruki y te mato —amenazó. Sin embargo, Laito no se sintió aterrado. Ya hace varios años la rivalidad entre los Sakamaki y Mukami había terminado, aunque Ayato nunca sintió que debían ser amigos, la relación entre él y Ruki podría decirse que fue inevitable. Laito siempre supo reconocer esas miradas de deseo entre ambos, era experto en ello.

—Ya, ya, no te molestes Ayato-kun —con el fin de que su hermano no se cabreara más, tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó—. Después de todo, atrapé a ese chico malo para ti.

—Sí, sí, vaya molestia —se quejó el pelirrojo—. No puedo creer que haya accedido a este ridículo plan de Shu para mantener el orden entre los vampiros.

—Ciertamente, desde que Shu tomó el mando se ha vuelto un tipo más serio —Dijo Laito con cierto tono bromista pero sincero—. Además, estoy de acuerdo con él, porque mientras más me ocupo de esto, más me doy cuenta de que hay riesgos de ser descubiertos por los humanos. Ya bastante problema dan los cazadores de vampiros, ¿te imaginas que otros lo supieran? ¡Sería el fin de nuestra especie! No querrás recordar lo que pasó hace 10 años...

—Admite que sólo querías ser detective por el sombrero —le dijo Ayato ignorándo por completo lo serio que parecía estar su hermano.

—Es otra de las razones… —manifestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya he tenido suficiente de esta charla —anunció el pelirrojo—. Regresaré a casa, mañana será un largo día, debo preparar todo para la presentación en el tribunal de ese idiota que atrapaste —Ayato se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia su vehículo.

—¡Mándale saludos a Ruki-kun de mi parte! —le dijo en voz alta, Ayato por su parte le sacó el dedo del medio como respuesta mientras se subía al lujoso vehículo deportivo. Laito de nuevo sonrió, sin importar cuando tiempo haya pasado, él seguía siendo el hermano con el que mejor se llevaba.

El detective también emprendió camino de regreso a casa, pero al contrario de Ayato, a pesar de tener un vehículo, a él si le gustaba caminar y pasear por la ciudad; después de todo, las cosas buenas en el mundo humano siempre ocurrían de noche.

Y quien sabe, quizá podría conocer a alguien interesante con quien pasar el resto de la noche.

Aunque de lo que tenía ganas en ese momento era de comer macarrones, por lo que se dirigió a lo que era ahora su puesto favorito de comida; la verdad le sorprendía que a pesar de su "vulgar apariencia" como le llamaría su hermano Reiji, el cocinero de allí sí que sabía cocinar su platillo favorito. Tenía que agradecerle a Kou por llevarlo a conocer ese lugar, después de todo, ahora que Laito vivía solo, no tenía a su hermano para que le cocinara, y él no era del tipo de _persona_ que se pusiera un delantal (por muy sexy que le pareciera) y empezara a cocinar, sin al menos, explotar la cocina.

Aún la noche era joven por lo que el puesto estaba abierto, así que Laito pidió su orden y se sentó a comer afuera. El olor de su comida no engañaba, cuando Laito lo llevó a su boca pudo disfrutar de cada sabor que le ofrecían sus macarrones, pero que feliz era en ese momento, sólo él y sus macarrones.

—Oficial, que alivio encontrarlo —en ese momento, Laito alzó su mirada para observar la hermosa figura de una mujer.

—Katherine, cuanto tiempo —le saludó. Katherine era una vampira con la que _coincidió_ en varias oportunidades; ella tenía el cabello color marrón, de ojos azules, siempre usando vestidos ajustados a su cuerpo y labial color rojo—. Aunque prefiero que me llamen detective —sonrió burlón. Katherine por su parte se sentó a su lado—; ¿qué se te ofrece? Sabes que mi oficina siempre está abierta para ti.

—De eso no me cabe duda —le dijo la extravagante vampira mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa—. Me encantaría ir a tu departamento, pero no tengo tiempo —declaró con seriedad—. Algo extraño está pasando, Laito.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó mientras se enderezaba y sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. Ya se había acabado sus macarrones, en ese momento la mesera llegó para quitar su plato y el vaso ya vacío de la mesa.

—Bueno, no es del todo extraño, pero si inquietante —aclaró Katherine una vez la mesera se fue—. No he sabido nada de los caza vampiros por meses —lo miró fijamente mientras Laito fumaba—. Pero si han desaparecido varios de los nuestros.

—Nadie me ha reportado nada de eso —confesó Laito después de esparcir el humo.

—Yo tampoco lo noté hasta que Rick desapareció —anunció con cierto tono preocupante. Laito conocía a Rick, era el mejor amigo de Katherine, siempre solían andar juntos, aunque por lo que sabía Rick no tenía familia—. Sé que debí llamarte antes, pero decidí investigar por mi cuenta —Laito no despegó su mirada de ella ni por un segundo—. Es cuando noté que varios vampiros también desaparecieron, siento que los caza vampiros o la iglesa, lo que sea, están siendo más sigilosos, no me siento segura —declaró ella con cierto temor—. Por eso decidí decírtelo todo antes de irme.

—¿Eh? —Laito se quedó estupefacto. Jamás pensó ver a Katherine tan aterrada.

—Siento que algo está por venir, a lo mejor son locuras mías, pero un detective debe fijarse de todo, ¿no?

—Tienes razón —dijo Laito—. Y te prometo que lo resolveré —sonrió.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —en eso Katherine sacó de su bolso un papel—. Ten, los nombres de los vampiros desaparecidos, es todo lo que pude encontrar —Laito tomó el papel y lo ojeó un poco antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su gabardina—. También está la dirección del novio de Rick, por más que lo intenté, no pude contactarlo, espero tú lo hagas —manifestó—. Se hace tarde, me iré al aeropuerto —dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—¿Ni siquiera un beso de despedida? —bromeó Laito.

—Después nos veremos, cariño —ella le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Una vez concluida la conversación, Laito decidió irse a casa. Su departamento era lujoso pero a la vez simple, después de todo, Laito no solía pasar el tiempo viendo que remodelaciones hacerle. Él prefería estar siempre trabajando o divirtiéndose en otros lugares antes que quedarse "en casa".

Hubiera ido a dormir si su teléfono no hubiese repicado en ese momento, observó quien lo llamaba y suspiró. »Esta ya no será una noche tranquila« pensó.

—¿Qué sucede, Kou? —Laito no solía saludarlo, porque sabía que cuando el ídolo lo llamaba era para pedirle algo.

—T-tienes que ayudarme, me metí en un gran aprieto, estoy camino a tu departamento —la voz de Kou se oía muy bajo, Laito sabía que era porque se estaba ocultando.

—Vaya, vaya ¿ahora en qué problema te metiste? —le preguntó sin sorpresa alguna.

—¡Sólo dime si estás allí sino me tendré que ir donde Ruki-kun y no quiero escuchar quejas de su obstinante novio porque interrumpí su momento erótico! —dijo rápidamente en un tono de voz más desesperante. Laito se rio por como llamó a su hermano Ayato, pensándo en cuanta razón tenía.

—Sí, aquí estoy —al decir eso, Kou sólo respondió con un "de acuerdo" y cortó.

Laito tiró el teléfono en la cama y suspiró, seguramente estaría huyendo de sus fans o de los paparazis, aunque esconderse en el departamento de otro chico no aplacaría la situación, a su parecer. Pero Laito no se negaba a ayudarlo, le daba un poco de pena ajena, le recordaba un poco a lo idiota que podía llegar a ser Ayato. Además, a pesar de todo, Kou había sido un gran amigo al pasar de los años.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de diez minutos, tocaron la puerta, por lo que Laito la abrió, encontrándose con la cara perturbada de Kou.

—O-oye… tienes que venir rápido —le dijo temeroso.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó confundido.

—Encontré algo en la entrada del edificio —respondió. Laito no preguntó más, sólo se dirigió con él hacia el sitio indicado, encontrándose con una especie de mochila color rosa—. Tuve que colocarlo allí antes de que alguien lo viera, me tendrás que comprar uno nuevo.

Laito ignoró su comentario y miró extrañado la situación, por lo que se acercó al bolso, pero cuando vio lo que tenía dentro llevó su mano hasta su boca con sorpresa y asco, pensó que vomitaría pero no lo hizo.

Lo que estaba allí, no se trataba de nada más que de la cabeza de Katherine.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! La verdad esta idea la tenía planeada desde hace... no sé, ¿3 años? quizá más jaja, hasta ahora es que me puse a revisar todos los fics que tenía planeado hacer desde hace años y bueno, decidí por fin plasmar esto, debo advertir que como ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo, tardaré en actualizar. Otra cosa, varias situaciones fueron inspiradas en el juego The Wolf among us de Telltale Games, aunque sólo unas pocas, como el nombre de éste fic y el final del capítulo. A fin de cuentas, la trama será muy distinta a lo que trata aquél juego. El hecho de que Laito fuera el protagonista, lo imaginé cuando vi que mi tía estaba fumando, en ese momento pude imaginar a Laito fumar y bueno surgió mi imaginación, después jugué ése juego días después y seguía con la loca idea de hacer a Laito detective, debo destacar, él no es de mis favoritos, puedo decir que incluso es el que menos me cae de los Sakamaki xD, pero sólo a él lo pude imaginar con este papel :), sé que lo más probable dejé muchas preguntas al aire, pero las responderé a medida vaya avanzando el fic. Esto no será de romance, me fijaré más en el suspenso y crimen. A pesar de que posiblemente habrá más guiños como los de Ayato/Ruki. Bueno si has llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado, nos leemos luego ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**EDITADO:** 22/03/2018. Sólo eliminé una línea que chocaba con lo editado en el capítulo anterior.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, intento de suspenso, vocabulario obsceno, temas sexuales, shonnen-ai (hombre x hombre), violencia, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** »Pensamientos«

* * *

 **The vampire among us**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Preguntas sin respuestas**

* * *

Se quedó varios segundos sin hacer nada más que ver la cabeza de Katherine, Kou, quien la había encontrado minutos atrás, se percató de ello.

—¿La conocías? —Le preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, una vieja amiga —respondió mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Kou, y antes de que empezara a preguntar más, Laito le quitó la palabra—. ¿Justo aquí la encontraste? —Comenzó a interrogar.

—Así es, como dije, sólo la oculte con mi bolso por si alguien más la veía —manifestó—. Sabía que era vampira por su olor, su sangre aún está fresca; por lo que sé que éste es un caso que te compete a ti.

—¿No viste a alguien más? —Prosiguió Laito.

—Mmm… Mientras venía para acá no me percaté de nadie —respondió tras unos segundos de pensarlo.

Laito llevó su mano hasta su barbilla mientras analizaba la situación. No le costó mucho pensar que alguien había llevado ésa cabeza hasta el lugar donde residía, alguien quería que la viera, ¿pero quién? Además, aún estaba la interrogante, ¿por qué la habían matado?

La respuesta era obvia.

Katherine le había informado, horas atrás, sobre extrañas desapariciones de vampiros, de alguna forma los involucrados se enteraron y tomaron medidas drásticas. Aun así, matarla sólo le daría más razones e indicios a Laito de investigar. Matar a Katherine, después de haber comentado todo lo que sabía, no se les era de utilidad alguna.

Al menos que Katherine supiera más de lo que le había dicho, eso sí sería un problema. Por otro lado, aún no sabía la razón de dejar su cabeza en ese específico lugar.

¿Acaso querían advertirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos? Sería realmente estúpido de su parte. Aunado a ello, ¿dónde habían dejado el resto de su cuerpo?

—Nee Laito-kun —la voz quisquillosa de Kou interrumpió los pensamientos del detective, quien enseguida lo miró—. ¿Podré ser tu compañero de investigación? —Le preguntó con ojos brillosos.

—Ser detective no es tu trabajo —le respondió crudamente.

—¡Pero mi trabajo pronto tendré que dejarlo! —Exclamó el ídolo—. Han pasado 10 años, muchos empezaran a preguntarse porque no envejezco como los humanos…

—Eso debes hablarlo con Shu. Una de sus tareas es la de re-ubicar a los que tienen un caso como el tuyo, te conseguirá otro trabajo acorde a tus capacidades —le explicó mientras que a Kou empezaron a humedecérsele los ojos.

—¡No es justo! —Exclamó— ¡Quiero ser tu compañero! Seguramente me pondrá un trabajo horrible porque me odia… —dramatizó.

—No creo que haga eso —manifestó, después de todo Shu asentó la cabeza luego de heredar los poderes de Karlheinz y se tomaba su trabajo enserio, aunque muchas cosas pasaron para ese triunfo—. Bueno, tengo que investigar la zona, quédate aquí vigilando —ordenó. Enseguida Kou se imaginó como su ayudante y se le iluminaron los ojos, por lo que lo obedeció. Laito suspiró, el rubio no estaría hecho para ese trabajo, no se tomaba las cosas tan enserio como debería, aunque años atrás a Laito tampoco le hubiese importado.

Empezó a caminar por los alrededores hasta que encontró un rastro de sangre, afortunadamente, gracias a sus dotes vampíricos no necesitaba hacerle pruebas a dicha sangre para saber que **no** era la de Katherine, sin embargo no podía saber de quien se trataba, además de la persona quien dejó la cabeza de Katherine en ese lugar.

—Esto es trabajo de Reiji —manifestó. Después echó un vistazo hasta el basurero, donde se encontraban unas rejas también con rastros de sangre, indicándole que alguien se había lesionado cuando traspasó la reja, además, un rastro de _ropa_ se había roto tras rasgarse. Laito lo recolectó para que también su hermano Reiji lo analizara.

Una vez finalizada la inspección, Laito regresó junto a Kou.

—Bien, tendré que dirigirme hacia el área técnica del despacho policial —le informó a Kou mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

—¿Te acompaño? —Le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—No, éste no es tu trabajo —le recordó luego de exhalar el humo—. Puedes quedarte en mi departamento mientras tanto —le indicó, ya que no se había olvidado que la principal razón por la que Kou estaba allí—. Después me explicarás tu _problema_ —tras decir eso, Kou tragó saliva mostrando nerviosismo, pero accedió a quedarse en su departamento.

Laito le dio otro chupón a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo, tomó el bolso con la cabeza y las demás muestras, y empezó a caminar hacia la parada del taxi, en definitiva no tenía ganas de conducir, mucho menos de caminar tan lejos. La muerte de su amiga Katherine le había pegado de cierta forma; fue una vampira muy allegada a él después de todo.

Cuando llegó al despacho policial, bajó del taxi; no le sorprendió ver muchos agentes allí, en su mayoría vampiros los que trabajaban a esas horas de la madrugada. Empezó a caminar hacia el área técnica donde esperaba encontrar a su hermano trabajando.

Él se percató de su presencia y lo miró con cierta molestia, Laito sonrió.

—Siempre es bueno ser recibido por ti de esa manera —bromeó el trillizo mayor.

—¿Qué me tienes? —Reiji se ahorró el parloteo y fue directo al grano, no le gustaba perder el tiempo cuando trabajaba.

—Ahh, aún no sé cómo Shu-kun te soporta con ese carácter —siguió bromeando Laito mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde colocó las evidencias. Eso provocó que Reiji frunciera el ceño más molesto, a Laito le encantaba molestarlo, casi tanto como a Shu; porque sí, hace años atrás descubrieron su relación secreta, aunque Laito siempre tuvo ligeras sospechas, nunca se dignó a comprobar si era cierto. Aún recordaba cómo fue descubierta la relación de sus hermanos, aunque bueno, en realidad fue poco a poco que cada uno lo descubrió.

Oh, qué recuerdos.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que hay una morgue donde inspeccionar los cuerpos y un experto? —Le dijo Reiji con aquél tono regañón tan reconocible, después de ver la cabeza en el bolso.

—Eres mejor en éste campo y lo sabes —le dijo. Reiji sonrió orgulloso, él lo sabía, pero no por eso le desagradaba menos que no siguieran con los respectivos procedimientos. Él sólo se encargaba de examinar las evidencias, no los cuerpos, pero Laito seguía llevándoselos, y él en un análisis rápido le decía la causa de muerte, después Laito se lo llevaba a la respectiva sala de inspección a cadáveres y necropsias, y cómo ya sabía los resultados gracias a Reiji, él no se quedaba a esperar por horas o días.

—Es la primera vez que me traes sólo la cabeza —manifestó mientras la examinaba—. Tal parece que murió por decapitación, aunque sin lo demás no puedo saberlo con certeza. Además… —Laito observó cómo su hermano se quedaba viendo el corte del cuello de Katherine—. No parece un corte normal, es demasiado _perfecto._

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Laito, muy confundido.

—A que es como si hubiese sido por una especie de collar —explicó mostrándose algo dudoso de lo que decía—. Pero en ese caso hubiese muerto por asfixia —Tanto Reiji como Laito se mantuvieron muy pensativos.

—Katherine solía usar un accesorio en el cuello —recordó, aunque no por eso Reiji se mostraba menos dudoso—. Tendré que buscar el cuerpo —dijo. Reiji asintió— Entonces, te dejo con las demás evidencias, hay sangre que no supe reconocer, espero tú puedas averiguarlo, más una tela rota que encontré en el sitio del suceso.

—De acuerdo, te llamaré cuando tenga los resultados —informó Reiji— Ahora lárgate y ve si encuentras el resto del cuerpo —ordenó mientras daba media vuelta para ocuparse de sus asuntos _técnicos._

Laito sonrió. Siempre era un placer ver a su odioso hermano después de todo. Sabía que muy en el fondo no lo odiaba, sino, ¿por qué se esmeraba tanto cuando cocinaba sus comidas favoritas? Ah, como extrañaba que le hiciera macarroni.

El detective abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la salida, donde sacó otro cigarrillo para fumar. Su trabajo a veces le resultaba tan frustrante, pero no por eso le dejaba de gustar, sino que a veces se preocupaba demasiado.

—Ya está por amanecer, será mejor regresar a casa —dijo después de exhalar el humo del cigarrillo.

»Mañana será otra noche para proseguir con mi trabajo« Pensó para luego dirigirse a pedir un taxi.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Uff, intenté no traer este capítulo tan tarde, a veces la imaginación me traiciona, otras el tiempo y así, bueno no diré mucho, además de agradecer los comentarios, favs y follow :D espero les haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, intento de suspenso, vocabulario obsceno, temas sexuales, shonnen-ai (hombre x hombre), posibles **spoilers** del juego Lost Eden, violencia, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** »Pensamientos«

 **Anuncio importante:** Edité los primeros dos capítulos, son cambios que varían la historia así que es importantes volverlos a leer.

* * *

 **The vampire among us**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
**

 **Largas noches**

 **Parte I**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue guindar su chaleco y el sombrero. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, encontrándose con un Kou muy cómodo sobre su cama, porque por supuesto que no se conformaría con el sofá. Laito suspiró agotado, después de un día tan malo, no tenía ánimos de lidiar con el ídolo; después de todo, habían asesinado a su amiga y aún no tenía el más mínimo indicio de quien fue su asesino, en días como esos ni se empeñaba a ponerse la piyama, por lo que simplemente se acostó en la cama, realmente le daba igual que el rubio estuviese allí, quizá por eso a Kou le gustaba tanto ir a su departamento cuando estaba en "apuros".

Una vez acostado, no duró ni un minuto cuando Kou se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó por detrás, Laito abrió sus ojos con cierta molestia.

—¿Dejarás de fingir que duermes y me dirás que pasó hoy? —Le preguntó Laito sin vacilar, notando como su amigo se tensó.

—No sé si estoy paranoico, pero siento que me persiguen. No sé si son los fans, no sé si son caza vampiros, no sé si son los de la iglesia —contó Kou con preocupación mientras se separaba de Laito—. Otra de las razones por las que quiero dejar mi trabajo es porque soy muy notable, ¿sabes? —dijo en un tono triste que el detective pudo notar— Yo no puedo cambiar de forma y aparentar ser más viejo...

Así era, además del rey vampiro, quien ahora era Shu, ninguno de ellos tenía esa posibilidad. Quizá si el plan de Adán y Eva hubiese funcionado, la nueva raza vampiro lo lograría, pero no era el caso. Kou no era el tipo de "persona" que se alarmaba con facilidad, por lo que Laito lo tomó como una advertencia.

—Hablaré con Shu mañana —sentenció Laito. El rubio por su parte lo abrazó nuevamente gritándole las gracias, provocando que Laito, algo molesto, lo echara para atrás y le dijera que lo dejara dormir.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, Kou ya no se encontraba a su lado por lo que pensó que ya se habría ido. Laito por su parte, se levantó y dirigió al baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha y así arreglarse para ir al despacho policial.

—¡Laito-san! —Aquélla que lo llamó no era nadie más que Rika Matsuda, una humana que trabajaba como secretaria, debido a que en el día pasaba todo el día estudiando en la universidad, no encontró un mejor trabajo nocturno que ése. La misma tenía una apariencia inocente y dulce, era muy educada y responsable, mucho más que los vagos con los que Laito lidiaba todos los días, fuesen humanos o vampiros con los que trabajaba (en dicho centro policial se encontraban varios vampiros a quienes Laito organizaba para que sólo se encargasen de los casos sobrenaturales), no era diferente. Rika tenía el cabello largo y liso color rojo y ojos verdes, le recordaba a su hermano Ayato pero una versión más sexy y modesta— Hay una persona que lo espera, dice que no quiere ser entrevistado por nadie más que usted —le informó la humana.

—¿Nombre? —Preguntó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

—Shin Tsukinami —Al escuchar ese nombre, Laito paró antes de poder encender su cigarrillo— ¡Laito-san, recuerde que no puede fumar en el despacho! —regañó Rika con cierta vergüenza (ya que se trataba del jefe), señalándole el letrero que claramente decía"prohibido fumar", pero para Laito, siendo el jefe, le daba igual, mucho más ahora que tenía que hablar con aquél tipo; por lo que, ignorando la reprimenda de Rika, encendió su cigarro y se dirigió a su oficina, ya que sabía que aquél tipo no respetaría el hecho de entrar a su oficina sin autorización.

—Vaya que hacerme esperar, ¿es qué no se supone tu jornada comienza a las 7pm? ¡Ya pasa la media hora! —le reclamó el Tsukinami.

—¿Por qué sería el jefe si no puedo hacer lo que quiero? —le dijo el detective en un tono bromista al nuevo líder de los fundadores, o más bien, el único que quedaba— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Dudo que sea para inspeccionar si llego temprano a mi trabajo —siguió bromeando mientras caminaba a su escritorio y se sentaba en su cómoda silla ejecutiva, de esas que empezaba a girar si la conversación se tornaba aburrida, a su vez esparciendo humo por la oficina.

—Pues he estado aquí en el mundo humano los últimos días y hoy me encontré con algo en la mansión que, por mucho que me desagrade venir, es algo que te compete. Además, como fundador no puedo dejar esto pasar —manifestó con su cara seria— el cuerpo de una vampira decapitada ha aparecido en el jardín de mi mansión —Tras escuchar eso, Laito dejó de girar su silla y abrió sus ojos como platos.

¿Sería el cuerpo de Katherine? Pero, ¿por qué apareció en la mansión Tsukinami? Laito dejó el cigarro en la cigarrera y llevó su mano hasta su barbilla. Cada vez todo se volvía más confuso, ¿cómo podía unir las piezas si nada parecía tener sentido? ¿Es el deseo del enemigo estar tan expuesto? ¿Se burlaban de él porque a pesar de que se exponían no sabía quienes eran?

—¿Me escuchas? Lo más probable algún molesto vampiro lo hizo —dijo Shin mientras intentaba ocultar su enojo—. Algunos siguen creyendo que porque Nii-san ahora es un ghoul y yo tengo menos poder de lo que él una vez tuvo, pueden meterse con los fundadores —el Tsukinami apretó los dientes y puños con rabia.

—No creo que ése sea el caso —interrumpió el detective— ¿podrías llevarme a dónde está el cuerpo? —preguntó Laito, haciendo que Shin se sorprendiera un poco por su interés en el caso, bueno, todos han tenido cambios drásticos al pasar de los años...

Shin accedió a llevarlo a su mansión, él había sido inteligente al no mover el cuerpo, porque podría dañar la escena del crimen, años atrás, aquél orden no hubiese sido posible sin la intervención de Shu, quien tras la desgracia de hace 10 años, no le quedó más opción que importarle más el destino de los clanes, el orden de los vampiros, y eso significaba también la paz entre los fundadores, quienes, al morir Karlheinz, ya no tenían un propósito para vengarse.

Una vez en el castillo, Shin lo dirigió al sitio exacto donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte el cual, Laito pudo identificar inmediatamente y sin lugar a dudas, que se trataba del de Katherine. El trillizo menor sacó un bloc de notas y lápiz y empezó a describir detalladamente el sitio del suceso, condiciones físicas, posición del cadáver, el cual no presentó más heridas por lo que estaba casi seguro que la "decapitación" fue su causa de muerte, pero tendría que trasladar el cuerpo hasta la oficina de Reiji, sólo para descartar otras posibilidades.

—Shin, veo que aún sigues ocupado —aquél que llegó, no era nadie más que Carla Tsukinami.

—Ah, Nii-san —Nombró Shin con algo de sorpresa—. Bueno, se supone Laito es quien tiene que investigar, yo sólo estoy de observador —explicó éste con tono despreocupado— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—Elena está de visita y...

—¡Querido! —En ese momento, una voz femenina y algo chillona interrumpió a Carla, tratándose de una fémina de largos cabellos rizados color oro, y unos ojos color violeta, con un hermoso vestido largo entre colores azul, rosa y violeta, la misma saludó a Shin con un abrazo y beso en la mejilla, no mostrando vergüenza alguna de estar en público; sin embargo, Laito notó como Shin se sonrojó un poco por el atrevimiento de la extraña vampira, lo cual le parecía extraño a Laito que Shin estuviese con una.

—E-Elena... ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía nos veríamos la próxima semana —Le preguntó Shin mientras intentaba lucir más serio al frente de Laito, pero la "chica" no se despegaba de él.

—¡Es que no podía esperar a verte! —exclamó ella haciendo un puchero con sus labios rosados. La chica parecía toda una muñeca o princesa de cuentos de hadas— ¿Hm? ¿Y ese cuerpo? —Preguntó inocentemente tras notar el cuerpo decapitado, aunque la misma no pareció perturbarse por ello— ¿La has matado tú cariño? —mencionó con cierta ternura.

—No, la encontré cuando iba de salida, por eso tuve que ir personalmente a reclamar con el jefe de la policía vampireza —explicó el fundador señalando a Laito con pereza— Laito, te presento a mi prometida, Elena Hemprich.

—Oh, ¿con qué prometida? —dijo Laito con cierto tono cantarín, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, pero mientras más lo pensaba más veía obvio que Shin buscase alguien con quien hacer crecer nuevamente a los fundadores, ya sea mezclando su raza con otra; por lo que a pesar de su odio hacia las razas inferiores a él, no le quedaba de otra, ya que, siendo ahora su hermano Carla, un Ghoul, Shin era el único fundador que quedaba. ¿Y qué mejor que una Hemprich? Después de los Sakamaki, es la segunda familia más poderosa del clan murciélago—. Un placer conocerla hermosa jovencita, soy Laito Sakamaki, detective jefe del área especializada en investigaciones de casos relacionados con seres sobrenaturales —se presentó muy educadamente, con una sonrisa coqueta, característica de él.

—Así que eres hermano del líder del clan murciélago —afirmó Elena con una sonrisa, sus ojos lucieron más interesados — Es un placer, detective —La chica colocó su mano y Laito enseguida se arrodilló un poco para besarla, y por un segundo la miró a los ojos, provocando que la misma sonriera más amplia e inocentemente, la cual Laito correspondió con otra sonrisa, él no era tonto, y sabía cuando tener cuidado, nadie podía ser tan "perfecto", menos si de un vampiro se trataba.

—¿Entonces qué harás? —Le preguntó Shin directamente una vez terminaron las presentaciones.

—Llamaré a una unidad para que trasladen el cuerpo, si tienes conocimiento de algo nuevo, llama a mi oficina o a mi celular, ¿ok? —le indicó el detective mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba el número del agente encargado de mandar alguna comisión en vehículo para trasladar cuerpos.

—Ah, los aparatos electrónicos me estresan, apenas y puedo tener lamparas en mi habitación —se quejó Shin—. Iré personalmente como hoy —manifestó.

—¡Cariño, la tecnología es una de las mejores cosas que han hecho los humanos! —Exclamó Elena mostrándose muy emocionada—. ¡Cuando vengas a mi mansión te enseñaré las maravillas del _Netflix_! —decidió—. No podrá hacer falta para cuando nos casemos —Elena le guiñó el ojo tras decir aquéllas palabras. Shin por su parte, desvió su mirada algo pesada, tal parece que será una nueva experiencia para el fundador, y a Laito le pareció gracioso.

Pero el detective no tenía tiempo de divertirse. Aún tenía mucho por hacer con el caso de Katherine, pero siendo que Laito sólo podía pensar en una razón del porque la habían matado, decidió empezar desde el principio, y eso significaba, investigar las desapariciones de las que habló el día anterior. No obstante, aún tenía que llevar el cuerpo restante de Katherine al laboratorio de Reiji, y luego dejar que los otros oficiales se encargaran de trasladarlo a la respectiva morgue para seguir el procedimiento legal. Por lo que, una vez llegó la comisión, subieron el cuerpo y Laito les indicó que se dirigieran al Laboratorio criminalístico, y siendo el jefe, los oficiales no lo contradijeron.

Como había dicho anteriormente, ¿de qué servía ser el jefe si no podías hacer lo que quisieras? Además, no estaba dejando su trabajo a un lado, sólo tomaba _atajos_.

* * *

—El cuerpo no presenta signos de haber sido envenenado —analizó Reiji—. En definitiva fue la decapitación su causa de muerte, pero sigo sin saber que arma pudo haber sido utilizada para ello —era extraño cuando Reiji desconocía algo, por lo que aquéllo llamó mucho la atención a Laito—. Sin embargo... —Reiji se detuvo mientras seguía observando el cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Laito curioso.

—Hay algo que me parece extraño, a decir verdad, desde que examiné la cabeza —manifestó—. Creo que quizá, ésta mujer se tragó algo antes de morir.

—¿Eh? No me digas que...

—Sea lo que sea está en su estómago, tendré que cortarlo si quieres saber lo que es —interrumpió Reiji a un sorprendido Laito.

—Pues hazlo, ya me las arreglaré con el patólogo —le dijo despreocupado, después de todo, mientras más rápido mejor; y aunque Reiji no estaba convencido de romper el procedimiento, a la final accedió.

Cortó su estómago con delicadeza y perfección, dejando a Laito de alguna extraña forma maravillado, él no podía marcar una raya ni usando una regla porque le quedaban chuecas. Una vez hizo el corte, introdujo su mano en el estómago de Katherine, y en ese momento las nauseas llegaron a él, fue su amiga después de todo...

—Aquí encontré algo —Reiji dijo para luego sacar su mano, la cual sostenía lo que parecía ser un pendrive, enseguida Laito pensó que quizá no estaba equivocado en pensar que Katherine sabía más de lo que le dijo.

—Gracias Reiji, lo veré en mi oficina —dijo seriamente. Reiji sólo asintió y le dijo que se largase sino necesitaba más nada.

Laito salió del laboratorio, ordenando a los oficiales que trasladaran el cuerpo a la morgue para seguir con el respectivo procedimiento, ellos afirmaron y procedieron a buscar el cuerpo; Laito por su parte, paró un taxi rápidamente y se dirigió a su oficina. Una vez allí, encendió su computadora y colocó el pendrive, a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo y empezaba a fumar.

»¿Qué es lo que ocultabas, Katherine?« Pensó mientras abría el único archivo que ahí se encontraba, un vídeo.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Por fin me inspiré para continuar este fanfic xD y con un capítulo más largo ;3 tengo que advertir (nuevamente) que edite un poco los otros dos capítulos, y son cambios importantes en los diálogos así que recomiendo volver a leer. Disculpen eso, es que siempre llegan nuevas ideas y así. Espero les haya gustado éste capítulo, a mí en lo particular me encantó escribirlo xD lo iba a hacer más largo pero ya con ésto es suficiente, así tengo más material para el próximo capítulo y QUIZÁ no me tarde tanto. No me gusta shipear OC x Diaboy peeeero~ era necesario en esta ocasión y pues, siendo sincera, me encanta Elena, su nombre como el de Rika fueron los primeros nombres que se me ocurrieron, sin embargo para el apellido de Elena si me puse a buscar ya que quería uno Alemán.

Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido y gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí, sino a Rejet.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), narración de dudosa calidad, intento de suspenso, vocabulario obsceno, temas sexuales, shonnen-ai (hombre x hombre), posibles **spoilers** del juego Lost Eden, violencia, entre otros.

 **Aclaraciones:** »Pensamientos«

* * *

 **The vampire among us**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
**

 **Largas noches**

 **Parte II**

* * *

En el vídeo, instantáneamente se mostró el rostro de Katherine, ella se encontraba sentada y así mismo dirigió estas palabras:

—Laito, no esperaba que todo llegase a estas circunstancias, no esperaba morir tan pronto. La situación se complicó demasiado, tienen oídos y ojos por todos lados, no podía decirte la verdad cuando nos reunimos la última vez, hice este vídeo en dado caso no pudiese llegar más lejos de lo que quería —el detective escuchaba con atención cada cosa que decía—. No puedo... ser de mucha ayuda... sólo puedo decir... que esto va más allá de simple cazas vampiros, Laito, ten cuidado.

El vídeo terminó allí. Pero Laito no podía dejarlo hasta allí. El vampiro reinició el vídeo, observando cada detalle de la habitación en la que se encontraba la vampiresa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un póster pegado en la pared de atrás.

»Una pista.« pensó Laito mientras detallaba el póster. Tardó un poco, pero después lo reconoció, cuando era un vampiro menos ocupado, solía ir a **ese** lugar.

—Gracias Katherine —dijo para luego cerrar todo y dirigirse a trabajar, aún quedaba mucha noche para seguir investigando.

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que vengamos a un Club de Stripears! —exclamó Kou, quien ya había terminado de trabajar y no tenía más nada que hacer, definitivamente el peor compañero que pudiese pedir.

—No estamos aquí para divertirnos, es trabajo —le dijo Laito, hace años atrás, antes de tomar ese cargo tan importante que ahora ejercía definitivamente estuviese sentado y ya buscando con quien pasar la noche, pero ya no era de esa manera.

—Bueno tú lo has dicho, es por trabajo, uno que no ejerzo y soy libre de ir por allí —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Sólo no causes problemas —desistió el de hebras verdes mientras su amigo se iba feliz a "divertirse". Mientras que el detective se dirigía a hablar con el encargado, su buen amigo Arata, uno de los pocos humanos rescatables en la sociedad, según Laito.

* * *

—¡Oh, santo cielo, Laito! Tenía tiempo sin verte por acá —el tipo mostraba ya unos 45 años de edad, cabello marrón, aunque se le notaban una que otras canas, peinado hacia atrás, usaba una franela abotonada de flores color rojo y unos pantalones que llegaban hasta el tobillo, con unos zapatos casuales negros. Siempre había sido de los que no se daban mala vida arreglándose, mientras más cómodo mejor. Pero todo era de buena marca.

—Viene por trabajo —el vampiro mostró su placa y Arata entendió.

—¿Ya no hay tiempo para divertirse, eh? —le dijo bromista—. A ver, ¿de qué se trata todo?

—¿Conoce a Katherine Russo?

—Claro, es la hermana de la desaparecida Lia quien trabajaba aquí. Solía venir a buscar a su hermana en su vehículo, hasta que Lia empezó a irse con un cliente.

—¿Tenía una hermana? —aquéllo le sorprendió un poco, bueno, tampoco es que cuando tenías amantes te ponías a preguntarle acerca de su familia, los Sakamaki eran reconocidos, pero la familia de Katherine eran de otro país y sólo venían por cuestiones de negocios. Se suponía eran vampiros de dinero así que no tenía sentido que Lia trabajase ahí, siendo una Russo.

—Sí, era como mis demás trabajadoras, hermosa, de buen cuerpo, traía buenos clientes.

—¿Algo extraño antes de su desaparición?

—Mmm... Pues, había un cliente... venía todos los días, pegaba buenas cantidades de dinero e incluso empezó a llevarla en su vehículo. Pero un día no regresó, imaginé que habría huído con aquel hombre de mucho dinero —Arata colocó su mano sobre su barbilla, pensando en algo más que podría ayudar.

—¿Sabe su nombre? —preguntó el detective.

—No poseemos registros de las personas quienes vienen aquí —respondió Arata—. Pero un día escuché a uno de sus guarda espaldas decirles "señor Hashimoto".

—¿Hay registros filmatorios de los días en que vino?

—En eso si puedo ayudar, no lo había pensado, que tonto jaja, por aquí detective —Arata era muy colaborador, le ahorraba tiempo de buscar las órdenes para que le enseñase las grabaciones.

El señor Hashimoto, solía venir en horarios de 10pm en adelante, siempre cargaba lentes oscuros, su cabello era oscuro y corto, porte serio y con un poco de barba, para Laito eso era más que suficiente para empezar.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Laito mientras salía de la oficina.

—Siempre a la orden, sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras, cuando no estés tan ocupado —este le guiñó el ojo, Laito sonrió.

—Un día de estos quizá venga a divertirme como en los viejos tiempos —dicho eso, Laito se despidió y fue en busca de Kou, quien estaba sentado viendo a una joven rubia hermosa de piel pálida desnudarse.

Debió dejarlo allí, pero las ganas de arruinarle la diversión eran más altas—. Ya nos vamos —dijo.

—¡Aaah, pero empezaba lo bueno, luego íbamos a la habitación privada y...!

Laito no lo escuchó más, sólo lo llevó del brazo a rastras con él.

Hashimoto... ese sería su siguiente paso en la búsqueda de la verdad.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Creo que les debo una gran disculpa, llevo un año sin actualizar... Es que la inspiración no me venía, luego lo olvidaba, luego tenía muchos problemas personales, en fin muchas cosas que no me permitían seguir escribiendo, tengo inspiración para otros fics y fandom así que dejo este en lo último, lo siento mucho para los que esperaban actualización, tranquilos, no abandonaré este fanfic tan fácilmente, pero si tardaré bastante en continuar, aún falta muchas cosas por escribir aquí para saber la verdad, espero no tardarme tanto como creo que lo haré, en fin, gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
